


Because I Think I Am Starting To...

by EmmaAlexGin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaAlexGin/pseuds/EmmaAlexGin
Summary: Depicts thoughts of 10 year old Harry who gets abused regularly. WARNING : Sensitive content, Physical & emotional abuse.
Kudos: 1





	Because I Think I Am Starting To...

It hurts. Why wont she do it with Dud? Why is it me who she has to take away?

Why can't it be someone else?

I am so tired of it.

So , very , tired.

And it hurts like hell. I just want it to stop. I want her to stop.

I should just run away. But where will I get food? Everyone hates me already. And where will i go? Can 10 year olds even get jobs?

Will sanyone let me do their gardening work?

No.

They will hate how skinny i am like uncle and aunt do.

And they will beat me too.

It could be worse than uncle Vernon's beatings. The wound i got the last time he beat me still hurts. I shouldn't have told him about it. I shouldn't tell anyone about it. What if they think I am lying too , and beat me , senseless?

They might beat me up and lock me , or worse, they might bring me back here and then both uncle and aunt will be very unhappy with me.

I shouldn't have told uncle Vernon. What if he tells aunt Petunia ?

She might beat me senseless and make me sit on the broom again. It still bleeds sometimes.

And it burns everytime I pee. It is better if i just stop thinking about it.

Think about something else Harry. Like... going to a school. Yes! That would be great right?

Getting to go to a school. But not in the same school as dud, because then aunt might still meet me and make me do things again.

Maybe somewhere far away. I might make new friends.

But what if they are the same as dud and play Harry hunting too?

And what about the teachers? They might want to do the same things as aunt they all cant be like her can they? But what if they are?

No. Think about something else , something different. Ummmmm...Mrs Figg's pussy cats? Yes , they are all so big. And they are so violent. I get scratches everytime she makes me feed them. Why can't they eat on their own? . Why do I have to? Didn't aunt Petunia say she was going to make me eat her pussy? Cats must taste bad , right? But we don't have any cats. Is she gonna bring one home today?

I really hope she does not bring a cat. Or make me feed it. Or make me eat any one of them. Or make me do things that she always wants to do. Why can't she just stop? I hate it. I am terrified of that stuff. She should just stop. She tortures me so much.

This is not normal right? Or , is it?

But she doesn't do any of the things she does with me, with Dud. Why does it have to be me? Its wrong. Uncle Vernon said as much , when I told him about it , the other day. He said those are very bad things and I shouldn't talk about it ever. Right?

But then why does she have to do it with me?

I want it to stop happening. But... Do I , really? Because I think I am starting to like it...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, please ignore any mistakes, criticism is welcome.


End file.
